Missing You
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: A missing scene from Son of Neptune: What if, when Percy used that payphone in Alaska, he called Annabeth too? This is a rewrite of Phone Call.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helllooooo there, citizens of Internet-land!**

**This story was originally titled "Phone Call", but I decided to rewrite it because:**

**1) It sucked (according to me).**

**2) It's been like a year and a half since I've written it, and I like to think that I've improved my writing.**

**3) There's not really a third reason, I just felt like putting a three :D**

**Anyway, this basically takes place during Son of Neptune when Percy uses that payphone in Alaska to call his mom. In this story, he also calls Annabeth. It's a bit angsty, but I think you'll like it.**

**So I don't know if I should stick to a three-shot like Phone Call was, or if I should expand it from there. I'd appreciate some feedback on that!**

**Disclaimer: Well, considering I'm a fourteen year old girl with no life and about fifty fandoms... you can figure out the rest.**

* * *

"-Love you." I finish, pulling the receiver back and contemplating what to do next.

The call to my mother was like a blow in the stomach to me, even after losing my memories. Hearing hers or even Paul's voice makes me want to run home for some of my mom's blue waffles, or any of her food, really.

Hazel and Frank are amazing friends, don't get me wrong, but I do miss all my friends that I had. At least the ones I remember. Grover, Tyson, Rachel, um, maybe Clarisse, although if memory serves (oh the irony), she actually beat me up a lot.

Brief flashes and memories of past adventures race through my mind: A stuffy zoo truck, a waterpark, a spa resort, a tropical island, an air and space museum, the Hoover Dam, flying with bronze wings, a bridge in Manhattan, and a pretty awesome kiss underwater…

Then a flash of blonde enters my mind and suddenly I'm dialing again, without knowing what numbers I'm punching. It seems like her phone number has already been permanently engraved into my mind, stolen memories or not. I know, at least, that the person I am calling is one of the most important people in my life: the first name that I remembered when I woke up at the Wolf House-the one name I never forgot.

Annabeth.

Her name sends a rush of warmth and familiarity through me as well as an intense longing. I can still feel the sensation of her lips on mine, and the smell of her strawberry shampoo every time we hugged. Even after all this time, I never forgot the feeling of my heartbeat accelerating whenever she was around.

Her name was Annabeth.

Annabeth… Chase.

Annabeth Chase.

Daughter of…

Daughter of Athena, I think.

Wisdom.

Wise Girl.

My Wise Girl.

My best friend… no, girlfriend.

Both.

The one person I could never forget, no matter how much I go through. She's always there. Even if she's not, she always comes back, or I go to her. I realize that I absolutely have to survive this quest. I have to get back to her

Annabeth's voicemail comes on, and I feel a wave of disappointment at not being able to actually talk to her. I'm frowning so much that I almost miss her voicemail.

"-reached Annabeth Chase. If you're someone from school, I don't check messages while I'm at camp, so go away. If you're from camp, well… good luck. If you're a monster, Titan or giant, fuck off."

The message tone sounded and with a deep breath, I started talking.

"Hey, Wise Girl, it's me. I'm alive…" I trail off, not sure how to continue. What do you say to your girlfriend who you haven't seen in seven months, much less talked to?

For all I know, she could think I'm dead. She could have already burned my shroud… which I faintly remembered happening back when I was… thirteen? No, fourteen. I had gotten stuck somewhere for two weeks…

"I, err… I'm on a quest, but I'll be back soon. I will come back to you," I manage to say without my voice cracking. Great, now my throat is closing up.

It drives me insane how much I miss her, even without the full return of my memories. From what I do remember, she's been my best friend for years. I also know that she is the one person I cannot live without.

I take a shuddering breath before speaking. "I miss you, Wise Girl. I know that you probably wouldn't want to hear this for the first time over the phone, and believe me, I really wish I was there in person. But I want you to know that I love you, okay? Just don't hit me for saying it for the first time over the phone."

I wince as I imagine Annabeth's temper directed at me. Even though it is pretty much a normal thing between us, I'd really rather not have her yell at me. It's not fun. Though she looks beautiful when she's angry, but she always looks beautiful to me anyways.

I grin as I imagine looking into her beautiful stormy gray eyes again.

"I have to go now, Hazel and Frank need me. You'll love them, they're really good friends. I can't wait to see you," I smile sadly to myself.

"Love you," I say softly before I hang up. For a moment I just stand there, breathing in and out, while a lone tear trails its way down my cheek. I quickly brush it away and take off towards the train, managing to make it just in time.

I find Hazel and Frank near the front, and take my seat near them. They both look up and smile, but their smiles change into concerned frowns when I only give a half-hearted smile back. "Are you okay?" Hazel asks, her voice laced with concern.

I nod slowly. "I'm fine. Just made a few calls," I reply shortly, half wishing they would ask so that I could tell them about Annabeth.

Hazel gazes at me sympathetically and places her hand on my shoulder. "Who was it?"

I swallow thickly, then reply, "First, my mom, then I called my girlfriend,"

The train jerks into motion and I'm almost knocked out of my seat, as is most everyone else on the train. When we finally scramble back into our seats, Frank looks at me curiously.

"What's her name?" He asks, helping Hazel back into her seat.

I grin. "Her name is Annabeth. I miss her."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I really do think it was more well-written then Phone Call, personally.**

**I do appreciate reviews! A lot!**

**Oh, and if you haven't read my story Royally Screwed, go check it out!**

**~Briana Valdez**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I decided to upload this as a New Year's present to you guys.**

**My New Year went pretty well. I spent it over at my friend's house, with her, another of our friends, and her family. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows and set off fireworks, which included running around the neighborhood like maniacs with like four sparklers each.**

**So... pretty insane.**

**Now, here's the second chapter of Missing You!**

**Warning: The beginning here is possibly the most angst-y thing I have ever written.**

**Disclaimer: Haha, I own Percy Jackson! ... No? Eh, worth a try.**

* * *

It's days like these that just want to make me give up.

Now, I am definitely not the type of person to just... quit. Children of Athena typically are the most stubborn demigods, and I am no exception. And normally, this would prevent me from ever giving up my search for him—my Seaweed Brain.

But on certain days, days like these, it is almost impossible to think that I will ever find him. Days like these usually consist of spending the majority of my time resting in Percy's bed, breathing in his scent of the sea that still lingers on the sheets and pillow. I often wonder that when—if—he comes home, if he'll be able to see the tear stains on his bed.

I hope not.

The other campers know not to disturb me on days like these, unless they want my dagger at their throat (which, unfortunately, does happen on occasion, but they usually learn their lesson).

It also is not easy having a walking reminder around camp that Percy is probably at a Roman demigod camp without any memories. I do not, under any circumstances, have a grudge against Jason, but his presence often reminds me that my boyfriend has had his memories stolen by the queen of the gods and has been chucked across the country to another camp.

At this point, I'm not sure if Percy even remembers me at all, or what he means to me (not that he had the slightest clue before I kissed him anyway). Each time I think about this, about Percy not remembering me and possibly finding some other pretty demigod—

_No._

_Do not think of things you cannot control._

_Only think of things you _can_ control._

Anyway, I am having another of these impossible days, when everything just seems to crash down around me; yet, I am not wallowing in Percy's sheets. Instead, I am sitting at the dock over the canoe lake where Percy kissed me.

Not the best place to try and forget.

For some odd reason, I have my cell sitting on the wood planks next to me. I figured I could use a distraction from... well, everything... so I decided to bring it with me to check voicemails, since I have not done so since Percy disappeared.

I know cell phones are risky when it comes to demigods, but Leo fiddled with mine a few months ago, so now it no longer sends signals to monsters saying _hey, come eat me!_

My most recent voicemail causes me to furrow my brows in confusion, seeing as it says that it came from Alaska.

Last time I checked, I don't know anyone in Alaska. Nevertheless, I decide to listen to it anyway, so I tap the play button.

_"Hey Wise Girl, it's me."_

I almost dropped the phone.

I recognize that voice anywhere, phone call or not. But... what the hell is he doing in Alaska?

Tears unconsciously spring to my eyes, and I quickly blink them away.

_"I'm alive..."_

A bubble of laughter explodes out of me. Even in Alaska, missing for seven months, he can still find a way to state the obvious.

That's my Seaweed Brain.

_"I, err… I'm on a quest, but I'll be back soon. I will come back to you."_

I rolled my eyes but smiled. And for the first time in months, it finally reached my eyes.

But then I'm hit with a sense of curiosity. A quest? Could it have something to do with the Great Prophecy, and Jason, Piper and Leo's quest?

My smile got wider when he said that he will come back to me. So... does this mean that he remembers me?

_Well_, I reason with myself, _he did call me Wise Girl._

_"I miss you, Wise Girl. I know that you probably wouldn't want to hear this for the first time over the phone, and believe me, I really wish I was there in person."_

Me too, Percy. Me too.

"But I want you to know that I love you, okay?"

Wait...

What?

After all this time, I still thought I'd be the one to say it first. For the first time, Percy finally beat me at something. Over the phone, but still.

My heart rate accelerates at hearing those three words in his voice, directed at me.

_"Just don't hit me for saying it for the first time over the phone."_

I can't help it. I start laughing hysterically, unsure of the reason why. It could be that Percy still thinks of my temper at a time like this. It could be the relief of knowing that he's alive and loves me. It could be both.

At this point, tears are streaming down my cheeks, but I make no move to wipe them away.

_"I have to go now, Hazel and Frank need me. You'll love them, they're really good friends. I can't wait to see you."_

I smile. At least Percy is not alone on his quest, nor is he with someone he doesn't like.

Trusting Percy's judgement, I find that I am excited at the prospect of meeting new friends of Percy's. He's always had this ability at picking out great friends, like Grover or Rachel.

_"Love you."_

He says it softly, in a way that makes me wish he was here right now so I could wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly, and never let go.

He hangs up then, and the voicemail's over, leaving me silently crying on a wooden dock over the canoe lake at camp.

I lock my phone then and reluctantly stand up, thinking that Chiron should at least know for sure that Percy's alive and well.

Well, maybe not well at the moment, who knows. He is on a quest. The thought of him being injured sends a wave of anxiety through me, but I push it down.

I've had my chance to break down. Now that I've used it, it's time to go back to being the strong Annabeth the camp is used to seeing.

Trudging my way up the hill, lost in my thoughts about Percy, I don't see Piper approaching until she's right next to me, her hair slightly pulled back into a messy bun.

"Annabeth?" she puts her hand on my shoulder, and I jump, startled.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," she clasps her hands behind her back.

I relax and smile. "It's okay, Pipes. I just... I just got a voicemail. From Percy."

Her look of confusion fades into one of shock. "He called you?"

I nod slowly, still smiling, now unable to keep the grin off my face. I decide to confide in her, since we have become rather good friends over the course of the past months, and she has told me about her feelings for Jason, and how he finally asked her out. I decide to return to favor.

"Yeah. He says he's on a quest in Alaska, and..."

"And?"

"...he told me he loves me," I finish quietly, fiddling with my phone before shoving it in my back pocket and playing with my fingers.

A wide smile breaks out on Piper's face, and she pulls me into a tight hug. I laugh and hug her back, my giddiness clearly catching up to me.

"See? He's alive, Annabeth!" She exclaims excitedly, then slaps a hand over her mouth. "Oh gods, now I really _do_ sound like my siblings."

I giggle and shake my head. "It's cool, I'm actually feeling all mushy inside like an Aphrodite kid. And believe me—that, my friend, is truly scary."

We laugh all the way to the Big House, and I couldn't be more grateful for my friends at times like these.

I smile wistfully at her right before we climb up the porch, "I miss him."

* * *

**How was it?**

**Personally, I think this is my most well-written chapter so far.**

**I would have included Chiron and the campers' reactions, but it would have made the chapter too long (incase you haven't figured it out yet, I am a little bit of a perfectionist).**

**At this point, we can go one of three ways:**

**1) The third chapter being Chiron and the campers' reactions**

**2) The third chapter being just Chiron's reaction, then a different take on the reunion**

**Or...**

**3) The third chapter being like the first option, but then add a fourth chapter as a different take on the Percabeth reunion.**

**Review your vote!**

**Love y'all and Happy New Year! **

**~Briana Valdez xxx**


End file.
